Tempt, Tempt, Tempting
by MeredithGreyShepherd
Summary: She was right here, in front of him, in a concealed elevator with the doors closed. Together. But yet so alone. DM FIC.
1. I Still Shiver at Your Touch

_She had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her._

_She always belonged to someone else._

-

Derek lay awake, staring at Meredith beside him, in the darkness of his small trailer. He could smell her hair and he felt as though nothing could stop their forbidden love.

Looking at how his life had became so _un_complicated. She had brightened up his life and they both knew it. He hadn't told her about his wife, Addison. He was planning to tell her tomorrow evening, when he would ask her out to dinner. He would admit everything to her, no matter how much he knew it would _hurt_ her, he promised himself he would do it.

Meredith sighed loudly and Derek's body froze, hoping he didn't wake her up. But Meredith just snuggled closer to Derek's chest, closing her eyes tighter.

He smiled at this action, and put one lazy arm around her.

He kissed her forehead lightly, his fingertips traveling across her face. He ran them over her cheeks, her nose, her closed eyelids, her lips, and finally, softly down her neck. He ran his hands through her hair gently.

Then, as he looked down, he saw one tiny tear trickle down her cheek.

"Meredith?" he whispered, knowing now that she was awake.

She opened her eyes weakly, staring him in the eye. She didn't say anything to him.

"Meredith…" he soothed, his thumbs wiping away one tear after another. "Please don't cry."

But the tears just kept coming, knowing he, himself, could not stop them.

After a couple of minutes of just lying there beside him, she spoke.

"Derek. Promise me that you will never let me go..." her voice trailed off, her eyes closing slowly.

"I promise." He whispered.

And she believed him, plain as day.

-

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times._

_But somehow, I want more._

-

The next day, Addison came and both of their lives came crashing down upon them.

She ran out of the hospital crying, leaving Derek there to lick his wounds.

He stared as she ran. He wanted so badly to run after her…

But he had hurt her too much to know that he would never be able to fix the pain he had caused. So he watched as she tried her best to mend her broken heart. Day after day after day.

But one day, he couldn't take it anymore, and stopped loving Addison.

And started loving her more.

-

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile._

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved._

-

"Don't touch me." She said, through gritted teeth, her hard breathing becoming more urgent.

"Meredith…" he pleaded.

"Don't you _dare_ say my name." She said angrily.

He stared at her, wondering what to do. His hand gripped her arm tightly, not wanting to let her go again.

But she _refused_ to listen to him.

She immediately ripped her arm out of his grip and stormed away.

And he knew, no matter how hard he tried, it would continue to be like this. It would continue being tough.

She walked away, leaving him there in the rain.

And she _refused_ to admit to herself she was still in love with him.

-

_Tap on my window, knock on your door._

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I know I tend to get so insecure._

_Doesn't matter anymore._

-

"How's your mother?" he asked.

"Fine." She said quietly, trying her hardest to use as few words as she could.

He knows she's lying but doesn't push the subject.

He stares at her back, wondering why he let all of this happen. He knows this is all is fault, and he takes the blame for everything.

She was right here, in front of him, in a concealed elevator with the doors closed. Together. But yet so alone.

"How are…_you_?" he doesn't look up, doesn't look down, doesn't look anywhere but at her.

"I'm _fine._" She says, and she doesn't even believe herself.

"Really?" he asks.

"No."

And it's just plain as that. He tries to grab her arm to hold her back but she pulls herself away from him and walks out of the elevator, doors now ajar.

And she wonders, why does she still shiver at his touch?

-

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies._

_It's compromise that moves us along._

_My heart if full and my door's always open._

_You can come anytime you want._

-

He raises his hand to the door, and knocking lightly, awaits for her to open the door.

She comes to open the door, with a slight smile on her face. Once she sees him, her smile fades but opens the door slightly.

"Yes?" she asks casually.

"Meredith. Can I please talk to you?" he asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

She agrees and steps outside cautiously.

"What do you want?" she asks stiffly as she closes the door behind her.

"You." He says quietly.

She looks up. His eyes are pleading for forgiveness and she just about gives in right then and there.

He takes a step closer, his hand now resting lightly on her hip.

He leans in closer, this time towards her face. And he's surprised then she doesn't pull away from him.

Their lips touch for five seconds before she pulls away sharply.

She takes a step back and looks down.

He doesn't do anything but just stands there, the shock from the kiss still running through his mind, not being able to get out.

Not looking at him, she whispers, "You…you told me you would never…would never let me go…"

She looks up and is surprised to find his face inches away from hers.

"I never let you go."

-

_And as days go by, the memories remain._

_I'll wait for you._

_As days go by I swear I'll try, until I die, anything for you._

-

**I told you I was bored. With all this FREAKING homework. **

**This is my excuse for not doing my homework. I write. I write and write and write. Yeah, well, anyways, I have a contest for you people.**

**Actually, two contests. Ok. Here it goes.**

**Guess the lyrics of the song at the very end of the fanfic. (OPTIONAL)**

**Guess how old I am. :-D (this is required if you want me to keep going with the story…)**

**Annnd, if you get it right, I'll tell you.**

**If you people review, I'll continue with this story.**


	2. Because You Kill Me

_Because you kill me._

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

-

"Forgive me!" he screamed through the parking lot.

"No!" she yelled back, ignoring his continuous pursuing.

"Meredith…please," he yelled, the rain drenching his heartbroken face.

"No. Go away."

But he refused and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"I promised you I _wouldn't_ let you go," he whispered, his warm breath coming down on her face, making her remember being with him again.

"And I promised _you_ that I would forgive you for everything you did, no matter how horrible it was..." she said, quietly, looking him directly in the eye, not once breaking their intense stare. "Promises are _meant_ to be broken Derek," she told him, the rain soaking her clothes.

"Not all," he responded.

This was when she noticed how close they really were. Her hands were against his chest, pushing against his wet shirt. His hands gripped both of her arms, pulling her towards him. The rain was coming down a lot harder now, but both of them really hadn't noticed it.

"_This_ one…is," she finally responded.

-

_Hey there._

_I know it's hard to feel._

_Like I don't care at all._

_Where you are and how you feel._

-

There was something about thunderstorms that Meredith absolutely _hated_.

She didn't know what it was, but ever since the third grade, she had hated thunderstorms. She hadn't told anybody what _actually_ happened that one day in late April. She kept her feelings to herself, not letting the pain get to her.

Now, Meredith was curled up on her couch, her knees to her chest, her shirt still wet from the rain. She didn't have a blanket around her. The only thing that was keeping her slightly warm was the pillow she clutched to her chest. Her jaws were chattering from the coldness of her house, but most of all, just fear.

To make matters even worse, the power went off and everything was in perfect blackness.

She didn't even notice when the door burst open and Derek walked in.

He could barely make out her tiny figure on the couch as he ran over to her, immediately taking her in his arms.

He held her close to his warm body. He rocked her back and forth, making her feel safe in his muscular arms.

"My dad d-died in a car a-accident during a thunderstorm when I was in the third grade," she sobbed against his chest. She didn't really know why she told him that, but somehow, it made her feel safer.

He looked her in the eye, not saying a word.

All he did was pull her even closer to his chest. He stroked her hair lightly, his hand now traveling down her back.

And she didn't regret telling him before that she was terrified of thunderstorms.

Not once.

-

_If I could find you now things would get better._

_We could leave this town and run forever._

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_.

-

"Tell me the truth," he urged.

"You…you…" she couldn't quite get the words out as she stared at him, standing on the doorstep of his trailer.

"You make me feel safe," she whispered, rain coming down on his small roof.

"I do?" he questioned. But the look on his face gave it away that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah…" she said, looking to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He stepped out onto his porch with her, running his hand through her wet hair, looking into her blue-gray eyes, now that he noticed it, they were almost silver.

He kissed her neck lightly. "I'll take that as a compliment," he whispered against her ear.

She giggled lightly as he pulled her to him now, his arms comforting in all the right ways.

"How do I make you feel safe?" he asked.

"By the way you look at me," she smiled.

"And how do I look at you?" he pushed, giving her an intense stare, a wide grin on his face.

"Just like that."

-

_There's a piece of you that's here with me._

_It's everywhere I go. It's everything I see._

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by._

_I can make believe you're here tonight._

-

He stroked her face lightly as she slept. He wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her. But he was going to wait until she opened her eyes to tell her that.

He wanted to give her at least a little surprise.

So he lied there, stroking her face in the darkness until finally, she opened her eyes weakly, smiling.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled, trying to act like he had been asleep too. He yawned and put an arm over her waist.

His hand rested on her face now.

They stared into each other's eyes just enjoying each other's company. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was feeling, even though it sounded so good once they said it. He hadn't _actually_ said it to her face yet, and he wasn't going to take another second to stop him from telling her.

"Meredith, I _love_ you," he said.

Her eyes bolted open and he smiled.

He thought it was the best way to start off once more.

-

_Spare me just three last words._

"_I love you," was all she heard._

_And I'll wait for you._

_-_

**Yeah. I was bored again. And the homework, just…wasn't really working for me…**

**So I'll just let the story rest there. Now that all of these stories and drabbles have been coming I might, just _might_ start to have a writer's block. But I think I'll do one…some…time. Maybe this week if you're lucky. ;-) But after that, I don't know what I'll be doing. Maybe singing to myself. Hmm. That sounds decent enough.**

**Anyways, review, and maybe give ideas for upcoming drabbles… :-D**

**-And she will be loved. (Man, I've had that song on repeat for daayyyss.)**


End file.
